


my thoughts

by Posty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posty/pseuds/Posty
Summary: just random stuff rather it be poetry or about what's up with me





	my thoughts

loneliness.

i just wander like no one cares 

i can't stand all their bad stares

all i see is you and me

while you don't seem

to even care about me

i look to you

and you never look back.

you're just the past

everyone is

maybe we'll talk again


End file.
